


Autumn.

by bend_me_shape_me



Series: The Seasons. [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, i love autumn okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 08:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16950429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bend_me_shape_me/pseuds/bend_me_shape_me
Summary: Hello, thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed this! I'm bend-me-shape-me on tumblr ❤.





	Autumn.

Dean is focused on the computer screen in front of him and he doesn’t hear Cas approaching him, so he jumps a little when a warm hand settles over his cheek. He smiles gently, turning his head to leave a kiss on Cas’ palm.

“Hello Dean.” Dean chuckles lighty at the familiar greeting, mostly because they saw each other just half and hour ago.

“Hey sweetheart.” Dean finishes reading the article he was taking a look at, deciding it isn’t a case for them, and finally looks at Cas. The angel is wearing his blue jumper, the sleeves are a little too long but it looks great on him, the colour brings out his eyes. Cas bends over a little to leave a lingering kiss on his forehead. Dean closes his eyes, enjoying the closeness.

“I was thinking about going for a walk, and I wondered if you would like to come with me.” Dean is already turning the computer off, he nods and smiles at Cas.

They do this a lot, just go out for a while, hand in hand, enjoying the fresh air and the comfortable silence that always creates between them, they found a small clearing not too far away from the bunker a couple months ago, so they usually go there now. 

“I will pick up my jacket and meet you at the door in a minute, okay?.” Cas nods and leaves the room. 

Dean gets prepared and he meets Cas five minutes later, he is waiting at the top of the stairs and he has an umbrella with him, the one with little clouds on it he bought a couple weeks ago. 

When they exit the bunker Dean shivers a little at the cold rush of air that greets them, it isn’t raining but the sky is cloudy so it clearly was a good idea to take the umbrella with them. 

Cas quickly intertwines their fingers and starts walking, leading the way. The floor is starting to cover with the fallen leaves from the trees around, they are still wet from the rain so Dean walks carefully, trying his best not to slip and fall. He looks around, taking a deep breath, he looks at the trees already changing their green tones for orange and yellow ones. It’s quiet, just the sound of the birds and their own footsteps. 

“It’s a little bit sad, right?” He says lowly, not really wanting to disturb the peace around them.

“Hmm?” Cas answers, waiting for an explanation.

“Autumn I mean, everything just stops, soon winter will be here  and all the animals will go to sleep or will go to somewhere warmer, it’s pretty quiet.” Cas nods.

‘‘Well, it also means that nature will take a rest to bring us spring next year, the flowers will blossom and they will fill everything with color again. I like fall too, these colors,’‘ he stops, making a wide gesture with his hand,’‘the smells, halloween,’‘Dean chuckles at that, wondering what Cas is going to make him wear this year.’‘the calm after summer, the rain. I think it’s really beautiful.’‘ Dean observes him, the breath catching at his throat, Cas looks relaxed, happy, his eyes are closed and he is breathing deeply.

‘‘Yeah, it is.’‘  _ More beautiful with you here _ , he thinks to himself. Cas opens his eyes and looks at him, and even if Dean knows he isn’t ready his mind he doesn’t need it, he knows Dean, and Dean knows he probably has this ‘I’m so in love with you‘ expression written all over his face right now. Cas smiles softly, he moves forwards and wraps his arms around Dean’s neck, leaning in for a slow kiss that makes Dean’s toes curl inside his boots. They stand there for a moment, Cas’ head on Dean’s shoulder, Dean’ cheek pressed against his hair.

“Do you want to come back?” Cas shakes his head against Dean’s shoulder.

“I want to take some pictures before getting back.” He steps backwards with a last peck to Dean’s lips and takes out his phone, Dean crosses his arms, feeling cold without Cas’ warm body pressed against his.

Dean watches Cas for a while, the way he looks around himself until he finds something he wants to photograph. He is pretty good at it, and Dean wonders which one of the pics he takes today is going to be the one to find a place with the others one on their bedroom walls. He takes a couple pics of the leaves on the ground, then the trees, and finally he turns to Dean, snapping a few more pictures while Dean tries to play it cool and don’t look too awkward. Cas says something then, but Dean doesn’t understand it so he walks towards the angel.

He walks quickly, without watching where he is stepping and his boot suddenly slips, the world tilts as he falls on his ass.

He lets out a groan.

“Fuck.” He mutters, and he is going to try and get up when Cas starts laughing, really hard, Dean looks at him, he is bent over his middle, gasping for air.“Ha ha, really funny Cas.” The grumpy tone on his voice does nothing but make Cas laugh even harder. 

He wants to be mad, he really wants, his jeans are dirty and wet now, just like his hands and the bottom of his jacket, and he hopes he isn’t going to get a bruise on his ass, but Cas doesn’t laugh like this often, the sound making Dean smile, a warm fond feeling spreading on his chest. When it’s clear Cas isn’t going to help him he clears his throat.

“Hey sweetheart, you could, you know, help me or something.” Cas wipes at his eyes, trying to take a deep breath. He gets closer to Dean raising his hand and offering it to Dean, who grips it tightly before jerking of Cas’ hands pulling him closer and making him fall too. Cas lets out a startled gasp and is Dean’s turns to laugh under Cas. 

‘‘Dean the ground is wet, it’s gross.’‘ Dean can only laugh harder at Cas’ grumpy tone. Cas balances himself with his hands over Dean’s shoulder. Dean kisses him a couple times, making the frown on Cas’ face turn into a little smile.’‘Come on, Dean. We should come back and change your clothes.’‘He looks down, seeing the wet spot that has formed on his knees, he rolls his eyes.’’ _ Our  _ clothes.’’ He moves and stands up, offering a hand to Dean again and hauling him up. They start their way back, Dean’s arm wrapped around Cas’ waist.

“It’s a shame the leaves are still wet, I would have liked to take some of them with us.” Cas says, he opens the umbrella when the rain starts, getting even closer to Dean. Dean stares at him, wondering if Cas is going to make one of those school projects kids have to make with leaves and shit. 

“Can I ask what were you going to do with them?‘’

’'Decorate the bunker.”

“Aw, I was thinking about putting them in Sam’s hair while he sleeps.” He jokes, Cas bumps his shoulder gently, rolling his eyes.“Maybe we will be able to pick some on our next walk.’‘ Cas nods and just when he is going to say something Dean’s stomach rumbles, he blushes, Cas just laughs a little bit. 

‘’We can have apple pie and tea when we come back, too.’‘ They passed an apple orchard last week on their way back from a hunt, and they stopped to pick some apples and buy honey that, according to Cas  _ ‘It’s far better and more healthy than the one at the supermarket, Dean.’ _ , They made apple and honey pies. Dean kisses Cas’ temple, already thinking about the warmth of the bunker and the apple pie.

‘‘That’s a great idea, Cas.’'

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed this! I'm bend-me-shape-me on tumblr ❤.


End file.
